Of Strippers and Desperation
by JillSwinburne
Summary: Stella and Lindsay go out for the evening and Stella get's an idea. SMACKED ;
1. Chapter 1

**Hi gang, I'm back again.I've finally given in to my smut impulse because, let's face it, there just isn't enough SMACKED smut out there. This little piece is in 2 chapters, I', afraid chapter 1 isn't very SMACKED but please keep reading ;)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Mac Taylor I wouldn't need to work out my frustration writing smut ;)**

* * *

Lindsay bit her lip and drew the flyer out of her pocket once more, grinning to herself as the elevator doors slid open. She was finally back from maternity leave and she was in the mood to have a little fun. With that in mind she looked around for Stella.

The older woman was probably Lindsay's best friend in New York, not to mention a very willing babysitter. Lindsay wanted to do something for her to thank her for helping with the baby and for being her bridesmaid at her and Danny's little impromptu wedding earlier that year.

She found the curly headed detective in the break room, pouring coffee.

"Hey Lindsay," she greeted cheerfully. "How's my little pumpkin today?"

"Having a day at home with daddy. Actually I'm kinda glad I'm working. Danny's a great father but when the two of them get going…".

She pulled a face and Stella smiled.

"All part of being a mother," she told her with a laugh.

"Yeh, well, I was hoping to get a night off from that."

Stella raised her eyebrows and Lindsay practically bounced with excitement.

"I saw this flyer on the way in this morning and I thought you and I could have a little fun tonight."

Digging the flyer out of her pocket once more she passed it to Stella with a wink.

"After all," she added. "I never did have a bachelorette party."

Stella looked at the flyer and grinned. In large red print it said, "HOTNESS, TEN GORGEOUS HUNKS, OILED AND IN THE MOOD TO PARTY. TONIGHT AT MIRA'S CHAMPAGNE LOUNGE (Cover charge $20, includes free bottle of champagne per table. Ladies only)."

"You in?" asked Lindsay brightly.

Stella returned her smile.

"Oh, you bet I'm in," she said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Shift was nearly over and Stella was packing up for the day. As she headed for the elevator she saw Mac coming out of his office and she couldn't help but smile at him.

Their relationship, had been slightly different of late. Since their return from Greece something seemed to have changed between them. To most they would appear to be their normal professional selves but there was undeniably more flirting than before, they went places together after work more regularly and then there was the kissing.

It had started very low key with Stella's little kisses on the cheek getting gradually closer and closer to his mouth until one night after he'd walked her home he'd finally cracked and kissed her properly; an action which had left her weak at the knees and quite unable to form a coherent sentence for several minutes afterwards.

Since then there had been a few repeat performances. He had gotten into the habit of taking her hand as soon as they went out-with a three-block radius of the lab, as though he had some kind of in-built boundary sensor. They had babysat for Danny and Lindsay a few times together, but in truth things had progressed little further than that and it was not a topic that was likely to come up for discussion any time soon.

Unfortunately there was just no getting away from the fact that they worked for the NYPD and that he was her boss and that any escalation on their part would contravene a whole bunch of rules. Sinclair had been pissed enough when he found out about Danny and Lindsay. Stella could only imagine the kind of hell he would create if he found out there was something going on between the lab director and his second in command.

Stella found the whole thing thoroughly frustrating and, judging from the slightly pained look Mac always threw her as they said goodnight at her door, he was suffering from the same strain. But it was going to take a little more than longing looks and breathless kisses to make Mac break the rules like that and Stella didn't want to push him, preferring to let things simmer away for the moment.

Mac sidled up to her as she waited for the elevator, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey."

They stood in silence for a moment before Stella remembered that there was something she wanted to say to him.

"Uh Mac, am I on call tonight?"

"You're supposed to be on second. Why? Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that Lindsay asked me to go out with her tonight; kind of a girls' night out thing. She hasn't been out in a while and I'd hate to get called in and have her either have to stay by herself or go home early."

Mac smiled sympathetically.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call dispatch, let them know I'm taking second call."

"Would you?"

He was giving her that little sideways smile of his and he nodded.

"Sure, you just make sure Lindsay has a good time."

The elevator arrived and they stepped on. Momentarily alone Stella kissed him sweetly.

"Thanks Mac," she murmured in his ear before the door opened again to let more people on.

They rode the rest of the way down in silence until the car reached the ground floor and they stepped out into the entry hall.

"Hey," said Mac as they headed out of the door. "Where are you girls goin' tonight anyway?"

"To see some strippers," Stella called, leaving Mac to choke and blush in the entry way as she headed out into the late afternoon sunshine.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mira's Champagne Lounge, it turned out, was a classy uptown night-spot. There was a karaoke bar and a dance floor and even a couple of poles for use of the patrons should they wish. But tonight there were chairs and tables set up over most of the dance floor with a little raised stage area at one end in front of the DJ booth.

Stella and Lindsay paid their cover charge and managed to squeeze their way near the front with a little subtle use of Stella's police ID.

"You know I always knew you carried that around with you off-duty for a reason," said Lindsay with a smirk as they slid into their seats.

The place was crawling with women, most of them bored housewives or bachelorette parties, all kitted out in their slutty finest. Stella and Lindsay felt a little tame by comparison.

"I knew I should have worn a different dress," muttered Lindsay as she tugged at her outfit.

Stella looked her young friend over. Pregnancy and breast feeding had done a lot for her naturally curvy figure and she was currently spilling out of a black satin strapless number, balancing precariously on six inch stilettos.

"I'm betting Danny didn't see what you were wearing when you left huh?"

Lindsay blushed.

"We went out to dinner a coupe of weeks ago and he said I wasn't allowed to wear it in public again."

"Why not?"

"He said my cleavage kept distracting him from all the guys he wanted to shoot for looking at me."

Stella laughed. At least her friends seemed to be indulging in a normal sex life, even with their baby. She wondered for a minute if this little trip tonight was in any way meant to incite jealousy in Danny; she knew they took as much delight in pissing each other off now as they had done before they were married.

She was about to ask if Danny knew where she was tonight when a waiter, devoid of shirt and covered in oil appeared with their free bottle of champagne.

"The show starts in five minutes," he told them.

"Are you in it?" asked Stella and he smirked at her.

"Oh honey, you should be so lucky," he said and minced off towards to the bar to pick up more bottles.

Both women managed to contain their giggles until he was out of ear shot and then fell about laughing.

"Do you think they're all like that?" asked Lindsay when she had recovered her breath.

"If they are I can see there being an angry mob of horny women demanding their money back," laughed Stella.

They were still giggling when the show started. There were, as advertised, ten performers, all blondes over six feet and with shoulders and chest muscles you could break rocks on. Each one had a different costume; a builder, a businessman, a fireman, a cop, a soldier, a biker, an astronaut, a doctor, a Greek god and a circus strongman. Each one stripped individually while raunchy music pulsated out of the sound system and the collective audience screamed at them to "TAKE IT OFF!".

Eventually, after each one had done his piece they all came on stage and one of them took a microphone from the DJ who looked as though he'd like to be wearing a blindfold right now.

"Good evening ladies," called the hunk with the microphone.

The women screamed and Stella and Lindsay screamed along with them.

"Are you having a good time?"

Another scream.

"I said, are you having a good time?"

A louder scream.

"I thought so. Well now its time for one lucky lady to have herself an adventure. We took all of your names at the door and now we're gonna pull one of those names from a hat and that lucky lady is gonna come up here and get up close and personal with a couple of us. Does that sound like fun?"

A wild, lust-filled scream ripped through the room.

"Okay then. Eddie, may I have the hat?"

Another of the hunks on stage brought out a top hat filled to the brim with bits of paper. The one with the mic thrust his hand in and rummaged around for a few seconds before pulling out one of the slips.

"Here we go. Our lucky lady is… Stella Bonasera!"

Stella's eyes widened in horror.

"What?" she screamed although she couldn't be heard above the disappointed moans of the other women.

"Hey Stella, where are you baby?"

"Here she is!" shrieked Lindsay, jumping up and pointing helpfully.

"Lindsay!" Stella yelled as two of the strippers made their way towards her.

"Come on Stella, live a little," called her friend.

The two men had now reached them and one of them, without so much as a by-you-leave whisked Stella up into the air and over his shoulder, carrying her back towards the stage. His partner, much to Lindsay's amusement, took Stella's seat.

"Let's have a big hand for Stella everyone," said the guy with the mic. "And as for you Miss," he said, addressing Lindsay, "Chad there is gonna sit with you so you don't get lonely while we play with your friend."

"Fine with me!" Lindsay shouted to laughter and cheering from the crowd.

By now the guy carrying Stella had reached the stage and put her down on her feet.

The guy with the mic sidled up to her and slid an arm around her waist.

"Well hey there Stella, I'm Chris. Are you having a good time tonight?"

"Well I was until you've friend there carried me up here," she muttered but he ignored her, giving her a squeeze instead.

"So Stella, tell us, are you married?"

"No."

"Single huh? Lucky us."

Stella didn't bother trying to explain, she only glared at Lindsay who beamed at her from the audience.

"And what do you do Stella?"

She thought about lying, saying she was an air-stewardess or something but decided against it.

"I'm a Crime Scene Investigator, I work at the New York Crime Lab."

"A CSI huh? Like on TV?"

Stella rolled her eyes.

"Sure, like on TV."

"So are you used to dealing with bad boys Stella?" asked Chris, giving her another little squeeze.

"Uh, I guess so."

"Do you think you'd like to deal with these bad boys right here?"

Stella looked out at Lindsay once again who was grinning at her and giving her the thumbs up. _What the hell_, she thought.

"Absolutely," she replied.

"Alright then, let's get started!"

There was more cheering from the crowd and the music started playing again.

"You like to dance Stella?" asked Chris.

"Sure."

"Cool, cos Patrick here is gonna dance with you while we set up a few things. Have fun."

Patrick appeared to be the one who had been dressed as the astronaut, unless he had been the strongman, she wasn't sure. Either way he was now clad in only a black thong as were his comrades.

He took hold of her waist from behind and started grinding to the music, forcing her to sway along with him.

"Just relax and have fun with it," he whispered in her ear.

He raised her arms above her head, running his hands down them and down the sides of her body before spinning her around and wrapping one hand around her behind.

Stella tensed for a moment at the contact but decided just to go along with it. Actually, it was kind of fun.

They danced a little longer until Chris called a halt and led her over to a chair. The other strippers lined up behind her.

"So, Stella, I want you to pick one of our boys to have a little fun with. Who's it gonna be?"

Stella looked along the line. She considered just pointing at Patrick but she lost him in the line-up.

"Uh, I guess I'll take that one," she said pointing randomly into the throng.

"Alright, Steve, come on forward here."

Another of the identikit strippers stepped towards them.

"Now Stella," said Chris, reaching for something in the DJ booth, "you kinda work for the NYPD right?"

"Yes."

"So, can I take it that you know how these work?"

He dangled a pair of black sparkly handcuffs in front of her and the crowd went wild.

"Yeh," she managed.

"Great. Hey, Steve, take a seat why don't you?"

Steve obligingly sat down.

"Now Stella, would you please cuff Steve to the chair in anyway you like."

Taking the cuffs from Chris she walked around behind the man in the chair and snapped open the cuffs. Threading them through the slats of the chairback she then attached them to Steve's wrists which he had extended behind him.

"Well you've certainly done that before," said Chris, winking at the crowd who howled with laughter.

"Now Stella, let me ask you something. Do you like whipped cream?"

Stella began to see where this was going.

"Yeh, I guess so."

"Fantastic!"

Chris produced a can of the stuff from somewhere and shook it. He grinned at the man bound in the chair before him.

"Open wide Steve," he said brightly before filling the man's mouth with the stuff.

"Go ahead Stella," he said, giving her a little shove.

Stella grimaced slightly and then leant over and kissed the guy in the chair, her mouth filling with cream as he stuck his tongue into her mouth.

Pulling back sharply she wiped cream from her mouth with the back of her hand while the room cheered.

"How about some more?" called Chris, leaning over again and this time depositing cream in two neat piles over Steve's nipples.

Stella fought another grimace. _I did say what the hell didn't I ?_, she thought. _Just think about Mac_, a voice in her head said and she smiled slightly at it.

Nearing the bound man once more she placed her hands gently against his chest and leaned in, closing her eyes.

Reaching out with her tongue she licked lightly at the cream covering his nipple. In her head she imagined Mac bound helplessly in a chair as she licked cream from his body. She felt her own body start to heat in a way that had nothing to do with the bright lights that were shining on her.

Finishing with one nipple she moved to begin lapping at the other, quite lost in her little fantasy until she realised that all the cream was gone.

"Down girl!" said Chris brightly as she stood, flushing and trying not to look at the man in the chair.

"Now it's our turn to play."

One of the strippers came forward and released Steve from the chair before indicating that it was her turn to sit.

Stella nibbled her lips slightly before acquiescing and taking a seat. Her hands were restrained with the cuffs the same way Steve's had been.

"Now open your legs Stella," said Chris and she glared at him.

"What?"

"Open your legs. Come on, we're not gonna hurt you."

Stella frowned but she supposed this was a up-market establishment; she doubted they were going to let a bunch of crazed perverts lose on paying customers, so she complied, suddenly wishing she had worn trousers instead of a dress that night.

One of the strippers, now kneeled before her with the can of whipped cream in his hands. Stella closed her eyes and tried not to think about what was about to happen. And then she felt the cool cream on her skin, on the inside of her left leg, just above her knee. All things considered she supposed it could have been worse.

She closed her eyes tighter, blocking out the sounds of cheering as she felt a hot mouth connect with her skin, removing the cream slowly. Again she thought of Mac, concentrating on the idea that it was him licking cream from her legs instead of some oiled stranger in a stripper show.

When the guy was done with one leg he began applying cream to the other in the same spot, removing it in the same way. In her head Stella was pretty far gone. Thinking about Mac's tongue on her skin had sent her mind to all kinds of bad places and she was actually panting by the time the guy had finished removing the cream from her leg.

"Alright, let's have a big round of applause for Stella for being such a good sport!" called Chris as she felt the cuffs being loosed from her wrists.

A little flushed in the face she muttered a "thank you" under her breath before practically running back to her seat.

"You looked like you were kind enjoying some of that," said Lindsay, once her minder had retuned to the stage to take his bows with his teammates.

"I was uh… well…"

"Thinking about someone else right?"

Stella looked at Lindsay.

"What?"

"Come on," said the small woman, standing, "it's late and my feet are killing me."

They found a taxi a pretty close to the club and Stella saw Lindsay home. But Stella was in no mood to go home just yet. Instead she gave the driver Mac's address and leaned back in her seat, just praying that he hadn't been called out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's part two for you. Sorry if it's a little more tame than you were hoping, I just can't bring myself to write full on porn style smut. You'lljust have to use your imaginations a little bit :D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Mac had, in fact, bee called out but they found a suicide note not long after he arrived at the scene and Don insisted he'd take it from there.

"You look like you could use some sleep," he said sympathetically, walking the older man back to his truck.

Mac had only been home a few minutes when he heard a knock at the door.

"Stella?" he said in surprise as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

He couldn't help but look her up and down as she stood there. She was dressed in one of her famous little black dresses; the ones that only came out on special occasions and had a tendency to reduce men to puddles of drool, including him.

That slit up the side must reach half way up her thigh and by the looks of things it was completely backless. Her hair looked tousled and her eyes looked hungry. Mac felt weak at the knees just looking at her.

"I didn't feel like going home," she said, her voice low. "Do you mind if I come in?"

"No," he murmured, allowing her past and closing the door behind her.

"Uh, did you have a good time with Lindsay?" he asked, trying not to look at her ass as it swayed across the room.

"It was okay," she replied, turning to smile at him. "But it was kind of annoying."

"Annoying?" he asked with a frown then promptly gulped as she moved towards him, her hands pressing firmly against his chest.

"You see those guys at the club, they started an itch," she said softly, the tip of her nose brushing against his. "But once they started it, they didn't do anything about it."

"I don't follow," he managed.

"I need you to scratch the itch Mac," she breathed, her lips coming to rest on his for a moment before she started to kiss him passionately.

Mac responded automatically, his arms wrapping around her, holding her tightly against him. He felt her moan into his mouth, her nails raking down his chest, making his stomach do back-flips.

Her lips left his, moving to his ear as she whispered to him.

"Please Mac," she murmured. "I want you."

But Mac pulled back from her slightly.

"Stella," he said, still a little out of breath from their kiss, "we can't. You know we can't. Sinclair…"

"Sinclair can go screw himself," she said forcefully, pulling him back towards her to plant another scorching kiss on his lips.

But he pulled away once more.

"Stella please, you know there are rules. We're not Lindsay and Danny; if anyone finds out I can't protect us."

He sounded desperate. He knew she could see in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to rip her dress off and have her right there on the living room floor but he couldn't ignore the fact that to take such a step could lose both of them their jobs.

She was looking at him levelly; he could almost see the cogs in her mind twirling, trying to find some way out of the problem. She took a deep breath, her eyes fixed on his.

"Then we don't let anyone find out," she said simply.

Mac stared at her, her words taking time to filter through the fog of his brain. After a second or two a smile began to form on his lips.

"We don't let anyone find out," he repeated quietly.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments more, smiling as they did so and then he reached down and raised her chin lightly with his fingertips and kissed her softly.

But the kiss didn't stay soft for long as they both grew quickly lost in each other.

Mac's hands were on her hips, pulling her as close as he could, lips trailing hot kisses across her jaw and down her neck, making her moan as her fingers scrabbled for purchase in his cropped hair.

She craned her head slightly, taking hold of his earlobe with her teeth, nipping and sucking until he groaned against her skin, his hands tightening their grip on her body. Pulling back slightly he walked her back in the direction of his bedroom; although he would have been more than happy to take her there on the floor he was sure his back would have had something to say about it come morning and he had just enough common sense left to know that back-ache wasn't going to do him any good.

Once he had manoeuvred them both into the bedroom Stella pulled fiercely at his undershirt, pulling it off over his head and dumping it on the floor. She ran her hands lightly over his chest; he was still in pretty good shape for his age and she felt a shiver run through his body as she scraped her nails over his bare skin.

He moved to take hold of her again but she stepped out of his reach, instead spinning him around and shoving him so that he landed roughly on the edge of the bed. He made as if to stand but she put up a hand to stop him and he stayed where he was.

She stood before him and smiled, reaching around slowly to undo the clip at the back of her neck which was holding her dress up. Undoing it she tugged the thing up and over her head, leaving her standing in only a pair of black lace panties and her high heels which she kicked off as she moved towards him once more.

Mac didn't know quite where to look. On the one hand her little show was for his benefit but on the other hand this was Stella and he had seen her break men before for looking at her with only a quarter of the lust he could feel coursing through his body at the moment. But her smile held his gaze and he opened his arms, allowing her to straddle his lap as he sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arms around her.

It was Stella's turn to shiver as she felt his bare skin slide over hers, his head coming to rest gently on her shoulder as he lined sweet little kisses across the area.

She wound her arms around his neck, feeling his warm hands stroking her back, holding her safe and warm against his chest. Mac's kisses climbed the side of her neck and she looked down at him, smiling softly as his lips brushed hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his kiss until she felt him lift her up and gently lay her down on her back so that he was leaning over her.

She saw his eyes rake over her once more and felt a squirming sensation in the pit of her stomach as he looked back into her eyes, a mixture of warmth and need there that she knew mirrored her own.

"Touch me," she murmured, raising her head to kiss him once more.

As he kissed her she felt his hands comply to her request, slowly trailing down across her shoulders to trail lightly across her breasts and down over her stomach. One hand stopped there, stoking her hip lightly as the other continued its journey downwards to caress her thigh. She bent her leg slightly, bringing it up against his side, letting him stroke the underside of her leg and back up towards her hip.

Mac's hands were strong, his palms rough from the military and working at the lab, his fingertips calloused from playing the guitar. They sent delightful tingles through Stella's body, making her sigh in contentment as his lips left hers once again to trial down her body, across her breast-bone, meeting his hands coming the other way.

Stella reached down to trail her fingers through his hair as he brought his kisses back up her stomach, his hands rubbing gentle circles on her breasts, making her moan again. But her moan turned to a confused whimper as his hands and mouth suddenly left her body. She looked up to find him looking at her in embarrassment and concern.

"What is it?" she panted, sitting up and reaching out to touch his cheek.

"I uh… Stella I don't have, that is I wasn't expecting so I don't have any… you know."

Stella had to stop herself from laughing. Trust Mac to worry about not having a condom. Come to think of it she didn't have one either. She really should have called in at a drug store on the way here but she had had other things on her mind.

"Sorry," he muttered, his head dropping to stare intently at the sheets beneath them, obviously angry with himself for getting them into this position. But it was going to take more than lack of a little piece of rubber to dissuade Stella.

Her hand still on his cheek she raised his head, forcing him to look at her.

"Well," she said gently. "I'm willing to risk it this once if you are."

He blinked at her a couple of times.

"Stella," he began but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"There are some 'morning after' pills in my bathroom cabinet. I'll take one before I go in tomorrow."

She blushed slightly.

"That is if you don't mind giving me a ride home in the morning."

A small smile slid onto Mac's face and he leaned forward to kiss her.

"Any time," he replied, brushing his nose against hers and then leaning forward further, pushing her back down onto the bed.

"Now," he murmured, "where were we?"

Stella tugged him more fully on top of her, wrapping her legs around his waist as she did so.

"Oh, just about here," she replied kissing him again, bringing her pelvis to rub against his, making him groan as she did so.

"I think it's time you took your pants off, don't you?" she whispered breathlessly, reaching down to undo the button and the zipper, wiggling the offending garment down off of his hips, letting him kick them off.

"I could say the same for you," he hissed in her ear, sliding the black lace down her legs but Stella wasn't done yet.

"You're still overdressed," she informed him, attacking his boxers until they too were disposed of.

"Much better," she whispered before his mouth closed over hers again and she felt his hands slide down her body once more, slipping between her legs to stroke her there, making her hips buck and another moan escape her mouth.

"Mac," she moaned, "please!"

"Please what?" he panted teasingly but let out a cry as she dug her nails into the back of his neck.

"If you're gonna crack wise I'll cuff you to this bed and leave you here for Sinclair to find," she hissed, nipping his ear.

"You wouldn't do that," he murmured.

"You wanna bet?"

He smiled at her then, his hands coming back up to pin her own above her head.

She returned the smile, her legs wrapping around him once again in anticipation.

"No," he whispered just as he thrust his hips towards her.

Now Stella was no nun, she had played field a fair amount, although no one would have called her 'easy'; at least not if they wanted to keep their balls. But she had to admit that the guys she'd slept with had always been much of a muchness; they all liked blow-jobs, had a tendency to come first and leave her hanging and either fell asleep soon after or make some excuse for her not to spend the night with them.

She supposed she couldn't really complain about getting kicked out, what with her 'no men' policy in her own apartment but she quickly found that when it came to sex she got much more enjoyment from a night in with a bottle of wine and a rabbit. At least the rabbit didn't fart in bed.

That wasn't to say that she hadn't had good sex in the past. Frankie in particular had been extremely good fun in bed, but he had also turned out to be some kind of psycho and after a while she had given up hope that there could exist a man who was both pleasant to be with during the day and could provide good sex when called upon.

To be honest she'd always imagined that if she and Mac ever got around to having sex that it would probably be a little disappointing, there was too much history between them, too much build-up. Of course she'd always hoped that it would be good, the Mac Taylor of her fantasies was quite the man between the sheets; but deep inside she'd known that fantasies exist simply because reality was never that good. At least, that was what she'd thought before tonight because, despite appearances, and his concerns to the contrary, Mac Taylor was no monk either.

It had been a long time since Stella had enjoyed sex quite this much and by the sounds of things she wasn't the only one enjoying herself.

When it was over they laid there panting, their limbs still tangled together, both unable to stop smiling.

"Wow," murmured Stella softly, grinning up at him.

"Wow," he replied, leaning down to kiss her sweetly before finally disentangling himself and rolling over onto his back.

"I think I should ignore the rules more often," he murmured to the ceiling, making Stella laugh.

"Hm," she replied. "Or maybe I should go and see strippers more often."

But that made Mac frown.

"I take it that was why you were all hot and bothered when you got here?" he asked a little tersely.

Stella only giggled again.

"Aw, you're not jealous are you?" she said, cuddling up to him and kissing his chest.

"Yes," he replied matter-of-factly and she couldn't help but smile at his honesty.

"Mac," she said softly, "the only affect those male bimbos had on me was to make me think about you and how much I'd rather it was you up on that stage. Although," she added, trailing a hand across his chest, "if it had been you I think it might have had to be a private performance."

He raised his eyebrows at her and she winked at him.

"I get jealous too you know," she murmured.

He laughed and leaned down to kiss her once more.

"In that case I guess we make quite a pair," he said, pulling her into his arms and wrapping them both in the sheets.

"Mac," she murmured.

"What?"

"You know the living room light is still on and the front door isn't locked right?"

He gave a slight groan, unwilling to leave her arms but giving in and rising from the bed. He reached out for his pants but Stella snatched them from his hands.

"No getting dressed again," she told him. "I'm too tired to strip you down again."

Mac chuckled but grabbed the dressing gown from the back of the door anyway; he was no longer of an age where he felt entirely comfortable with his own nudity, although Stella was quite a different matter.

He smirked to himself as he locked the door, attaching the chain and switching off the lights on the way back to the bedroom.

He slipped off the dressing gown once more and climbed back into bed, sliding his arms easily around Stella as she snuggled close to him, her head on his chest.

He tried to get comfortable but his brain was already starting to free itself from its sex-induced fug.

"Stella," he murmured into the darkness.

"What?"

He sighed.

"I know you don't really want to think about this but…"

"If you're going to start going on about how Sinclair is going to have both our asses if he ever finds out about this then you're right, I don't want to think about it. I don't want to talk about it."

He shifted slightly, looking down at her.

"I know, but…"

"No buts," she said, raising her head to look at him.

She was glaring at him but her look soon softened and she gently brushed her fingers over his cheek.

"I know you're worried," she said softly, "I am too. But we can't let it get on top of us. Sinclair doesn't know, and unless you intend on telling him then I don't see him finding out about us any time soon. If he does then we'll deal with it, but until then let's just try to enjoy this as much as possible okay?"

Mac couldn't help but return her smile.

"Okay," he whispered, pulling her close and kissing her before settling down once more.

It was entirely possible that they could both lose their jobs over this but, at this moment, he was just selfish enough not to care and besides, Stella was right, Sinclair wasn't going to find out, certainly not from him.

As the sun rose over New York City a few hours later it rose over two happy people, completely content in each others arms and impervious to whatever the future may hold for them.


End file.
